Harry Potter II
by JuddGirl5
Summary: When Harry Draco Potter meets Craig Wood, who knows what will happen? same story, changed plot. smut starts in chapter 10.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This links with my one shot, in case you get confused. I advise you to read that first.**

Professor Snape was watching all the new first years with great interest. He had learned that Harry Potter's grandson was to be attending. Unfortunately he hadn't a clue what he looked like. He also didn't know who the boy's mother was. This meant the only thing he had to go on was, hopefully, that he looked like the Potters. He was surprisingly disappointed when he couldn't see any students who looked familiar but he concluded he was in another house which was likely as his father was in Slytherin.

Midway into the term, a young blond first year came and sat by Snape's portrait and started writing a Potions essay. Now, Snape thought he looked familiar but he couldn't think why. He appeared to be struggling with his essay so, being a past Potions Master, Professor Snape offered to assist him. Snape received the shock of his life when the boy looked up and he saw Lily's eyes staring straight at him. The boy was extremely confused when he saw the look of intense shock that the old man in the painting wore. He didn't know that the paintings at Hogwarts could talk so he naturally assumed that another student had spoken but when he peered round there was no one there. To add to that when he turned back the man in the portrait had vanished.

Severus had rushed out of his painting and gone to the one hanging in the Headmistress' Study. He felt the need to speak to a particular past Headmaster.

"Dumbledore, sir, who is the boy? The one with her eyes?" he asked in an earnest tone.

Dumbledore, pondered this question, knowing Severus would come to ask this, for a spell and then replied

"Why, Severus, surely you know, if he has her eyes and of course the looks of a certain blond youth, then you must know who he is?"

"Potter's grandson? Then that means his mother is…" responded incredulously

"You are indeed correct Severus, his mother is none other than McKenna Malfoy" Dumbledore said directly as a clear dismissal.

**Thank You for reading, if you could please review and let me know if I should carry on. Thanks**


	2. Quidditch and New Friends

**Hi everybody, sorry the 1****st**** chapter was a bit short, this one will be longer **

When Snape returned to his portrait hanging in Gryffindor Tower he was sorry to see Potter's grandson had gone. He resolved to wait until morning to pursue his thoughts further. What he did not know, however, was that whilst he had been absent from his portrait, the boy had read the name and description engraved on a silver plaque and decided to speak to his parents and grandparents about what it said. It read:

'_Severus Tobias Snape, Order of Merlin First Class, Long standing Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His portrait is hanging here to commemorate to his actions in the Second Wizarding War and the events leading up to this, which of true Gryffindor Spirit. '_

As the young boy read this he began speculating on what this man could have done to earn such a high honour. He went upstairs to his dorm and started to compose a letter, it read:

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_In the common room, there's a picture of a man named Snape, the plaque underneath says:_

'_Severus Tobias Snape, Order of Merlin First Class, Long standing Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His portrait is hanging here to commemorate to his actions in the Second Wizarding War and the events leading up to this, which of true Gryffindor Spirit. '_

_What does it mean?_

_Love Harry Draco_

He then wrote to both his grandfathers:

_Hi Grandpa Harry/Draco_

_What can you tell me about Severus Snape and what did he get his Order of Merlin for?_

_Love Harry Draco_

To take his mind off it he asked his new found friend Jamie Wood to practise his Quidditch skills with him. Jamie, being from a family of great Keepers decided to practise that position and Harry Draco being a natural born Chaser could practise at the same time. They were both confident that they would make the team next year because they were already better than all of their year and most of the year above. Jamie didn't have a broom but luckily Harry Draco had two, A Firebolt from Grandpa Harry and a Nimbus 2001 from Grandpa Draco. They were still considered the best brooms even though hundreds had come out after those. Jamie, having been told thousands of stories about Harry Potter and his Firebolt by his Granddad Oliver, naturally wanted to use that broom and Harry Draco preferred the Nimbus anyway. As they donned their forerunners red and gold Quidditch robes they made their way out onto they pitch were some Ravenclaws were practising the other end. They were using a football as a Quaffle because the Ravenclaws had the real one.

Five minutes into their game a Bludger came racing towards Jamie with a blue and bronze clad girl racing after it.

"DUCK!"

Jamie barely had time to shoot out of the way as the Bludger zoomed right where his head was. The girl apologised and introduced herself as Lavender Brown. Jamie offered her and the other Ravenclaws a game which they accepted eagerly. They were playing like a professional team when Headmistress McGonagall appeared by the side of the pitch.

"You shall all come down from there at once or I shall put you all in detention!"

A chorus of apologies was heard as everyone slowly made their way back to their respective common rooms. Not ten minutes later the Headmistress appeared and made the announcement:

"_Due to the performance I observed earlier I am allowing first years to try out for Quidditch, they will not play this year but will have a guaranteed spot next year. For Gryffindor the places that are open are Seeker Keeper and Chaser. Thank You"_

Jamie and Harry Draco looked at each other with pure excitement; there was a chance they could both be on the team.

**Thank you for reading, this was just a lot of background, the next one will include Snape a bit more. Please, please, please review! Thanks **


	3. The Letters

**Hey, I know I've updated already today but I have nothing to do so:**

There was a build-up of noise as the first years began talking animatedly and the other years began wondering why the Head had suddenly come to this conclusion.

Snape was surveying the common room looking for the boy; he spotted him in the corner reading, by the look of it, a letter. As someone vacated the seat by Snape's Portrait the boy claimed it which made Snape assume it was his favourite spot. Over the boys shoulder Snape read the first letter:

'_Dear Harry Draco,_

_Snape was given his Order of Merlin for a few reasons:_

_One, because he helped us find the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which allowed us to destroy Voldemort. Two, he died a noble death which ultimately saved the whole Wizarding world and Three, even though everyone thought he was working for the Death Eaters, he proved he was always with Dumbledore year after year , mainly by helping to keep me alive._

_Hope this helps!_

_Love Grandpa Harry._

Snape was surprised by the boys name but thought everyone must call him Harry Draco to avoid confusion. The next letter read:

_Harry Draco,_

_Professor Snape attempted to aid me in my unfortunate mission to get Death Eaters into the castle; he also killed Dumbledore which I had neither the will nor power to do. I hope you befriend him as I never really got the chance to._

_Love Grandpa Draco_

Snape was even more surprised with this letter because he didn't think the Malfoy boy had wanted to befriend him, apparently he was mistaken…

The last letter was most surprising of all as it read:

_Son,_

_According to my dad Severus Snape was one of the bravest men he ever knew, that's why I'm named after him._

_All my love (and your mothers) Dad xxx_

Snape was incredibly moved by this and luckily for him, while he had been reading the letters, the common room had completely emptied around them. Just as the boy was about to go to bed Snape called

"Wait"

Harry Draco looked around in confusion before seeing the portrait…

**Oooh! What's going to happen? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW Thanks xxx**


	4. Christmas Holidays (Part 1)

**Sorry for the long delay in the update…**

"Wait"

Harry Draco looked in shock and surprise when the portrait spoke again. He was terrified that it might move towards him as well. So following his instinct he turned and fled to his dorm where he sat in a petrified crouch determined not to fall asleep.

**8 weeks later**

**(King's Cross Station)**

"Hey Jamie, do you want to come over to mine for part of the holidays? We have a Quidditch pitch and we live in Godric's Hollow so we can practise the water charm outside."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome; do you want to come over to mine for the second part? My brother has this awesome book about how to charm witches; apparently his friend thought he could use it. I think we should try it out when we come back"

"Come on then, we're going by floo from my Uncle's house, I think"

**At Harry Draco's House**

"… and this is my room, you'll be sleeping on the floor, sorry."

Jamie started to say he was fine with that but a small girl interrupted him with

"Harry, mummy says to come down for dinner"

"Ok, Lils, by right down, that was my sister she's 7"

"She's cute"

Lily McKenna Potter was 7 years old and had bright ginger hair and eyes like liquid sapphire. Most Muggles assumed that she was wearing contacts but she had a special secret that not even her parents knew about yet.

After a dinner of Shepherd's pie and dessert of apple crumble and custard the boys went outside to practise their Quidditch skills, telling Harry Draco's mum they were practising homework.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of Quidditch and spell practise, Jamie had voiced the suggestion of completing all their written assignments at his house because it would be much quieter as his older brother was studying for OWLs.

As Harry Draco and Jamie got ready to floo to his house, Harry Draco thought again about the Portrait of Severus Snape and decided to talk to him in the New Year. He was jolted back to the present when Jamie shouted Wood House into the fire.

**Thank you for reading please Review! **


	5. Christmas Holidays (Part 2)

**Im going back to school soon so I wont be able to update as often**

The first person Harry Draco saw when he stepped out of the grate was Jamie's brother Craig. He had light, short brown hair which complimented his emerald eyes perfectly. He was clearly very athletic, as Harry Draco could tell from his toned legs and arms. He had lightly chiselled features and was very broad shouldered, although he was only 14. However what struck Harry the most was the completely perfect smile Craig had. With flawless white teeth. He looked very much like Oliver Wood.

"_He's beautiful"._

Harry Draco stopped in his tracks, where did that thought come from?

**Jamie's Bedroom**

"Here's that book I was telling you about, Harry."

Harry Draco tookthe book mindlessly, still preoccupied eith his earlier thoughts and what he was going to say to Professor Snape when school restarted.

"Craig doesn't want it, he said it wasnt necerssary…whatever that means"

Harry flicked through it realising he wasn't very interested. He passed this thought off as that he wasn't ready for girls yet. He put the book down and started setting up his Transfiguration homework; 'The Correct Incantation and Wand movement to Transfigure a Mouse to a Pin Cushion'. It was proving to be quite difficult as Harry Draco had had not yet managed this spell because he had fallen asleep due to staying up the night before. It was meant to be a foot and a half in length. Harry had three inches.

An owl came barrelling in the window with two letters attatched to its leg. Harry removed them and paid the owl two Knuts. Jamie, who had already opened hie exclaimed

"Harry, its for the Quidditch trials, they're being held on Saturday 14th of January!"

"hey, maybe we can get your brother to help us practise? Hes a Beater isnt he? The just means we need another Beater, two Chasers and a Seeker, know any?

"Well, I know the Scamander kids over the hill, theres two, a Seeker and a Chaser, no Beater."

Harry thought for a second, "I know, we could ask Leo!, he's my cousin, he was a Beater, he works at the Ministry now. Also his girlfriend was a Chaser, I think."

**Two days later**

"YES". Harry Draco's shout punctured the air as his team won yet another game. Jamie and himself were fast becoming professional playing standard. Craig, Jamie,Harry, Luna, Lysander, Leo and Ara, all dismounted as Jamie's granddad called them in for dinner. Having done all their homework .their friends having left and Craig studying for OWLs, there was nothing to do. Except scsour the library for books. Jamie had found a book on apparation and decided to read on to find out what it was.

**Thank You for reading, please review!:)**


	6. The Cloak

**WoodismyKeeper: You're going to become a main character!**

**Hogwarts Express**

The last thing Harry Draco caught a glimpse of before the train rounded the corner was Craig. He didn't have to be back at school for another two days because of OWLs.

'_I'm going to miss him so much'_

Harry had to admit that something g was up, he wouldn't normally think about one singular person this much unless they were family. His main thoughts for the remainder of the holidays went like this: 'Quidditch, Craig studying, Craig, Craig playing Quidditch, making the team, Craig congratulating me for making the team' and so on. He shrugged it off as being a bit thought obsessive. He got that way when he met someone older and admirable. But at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if it was something more…

"Anything off the trolley dears?" interrupted his thoughts.

And "We'll take the lot" from Jamie distracted him completely. He had now started to deliberate over what he was going to say to Professor Snape. He was just discarding the Chocolate Frog Card in his hand when a word caught his eye. Tobias. Sure enough when he looked at it, it was a Severus Snape card. He read on to see if it held any additional information.

'_Severus Tobias Snape, Order of Merlin First Class. Long standing Death Eater but seemed to convert when he discovered that Lord Voldemort was after the one true love of his life, Lily Evans/Potter. For a long time it was unapparent as to whose side Snape was really on, especially when he murdered Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class etc.). However his true allegiance was proven when the famous Harry Potter revealed that Professor Snape indirectly helped them to destroy Lord Voldemort by presenting the Sword of Gryffindor to them when they most needed it.'_

Harry Draco, whose mind was now buzzing with this information, had to rethink what he was going to say. His new friend Lavender alerted him to the fact that he needed to change into his robes. As he did so he formulated a plan to talk to Snape without anybody overhearing. He had decided to sit in the darkest most secluded corner of the common room under his Grandpa Harry's Invisibility Cloak until everyone had retreated to their dormitories. He was then going to take off the Cloak still in the corner, from where Severus Snape couldn't see him, and start talking, still in the corner unless he felt braver. His only problem was how to get to the corner without anybody seeing him. Then the idea struck him! He would pretend to go up to bed, and then when someone else came up, he would steal out, undercover of the Cloak. In his mind, his plan was ingenious, nothing could possibly go wrong. If only he could see the future…

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry Draco had a problem. He had not realised he would have had to have gone up to bed earlier than his roommates. Only he and Jamie were left out of their year. He couldn't decide how to slip away from Jamie; should he go up with him then wait until he's asleep or slip away while he isn't looking. He decided on the latter. He waited patiently until Jamie got distracted and then quietly slipped away to just out of sight up the stairs, he then put the Cloak on and came back down. He remembered Jamie and dashed back up to arrange his bed to make it look like he was asleep in he descended again he nearly ran into Jamie and Lavender. He faintly heard Lavender say his name before running down the stairs and into the corner.

The good thing, he thought, was that no one knew about his Cloak, yet. He was pretty sure that Snape had sussed it out when he was at school himself, and then when Grandpa Harry was at school, although he wasn't sure.

Harry Draco was hoping that he could get past all the older students with bumping somebody or accidently standing on them. He had made it three quarters of the way when

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT?"

He knocked into a sixth year and sent them flying over the back of the armchair they were stood behind. He rushed for his corner and watched in horror as mass panic ensued because of his lack of care. Once everyone had calmed down, they rationalised that it had been some unknown magic that had pushed the girl. He was so relieved that he let out a sigh of relief that was heard by none other than Professor Snape. Snape had already suspected that the Potter boy was under his Cloak, from the unknown 'magical force' and when he heard the sigh it confirmed his suspicions. Now he just had to wait for events to unfold.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. The Prince's Tale

**Thanks for continuing to read guys; this is going to be my last update for about a week because of my exams at school**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

It took roughly three hours for the Common Room to empty completely. When it did Harry Draco spent another fifteen minutes thinking whether this was a good idea and, of course, about Craig and why he kept thinking about him. In the end he decided not to go through with it. He got up cautiously so as not to alert Professor Snape to his presence. He was halfway across the room when Snape spoke.

"Potter, stop hiding under that Cloak and speak"

Harry Draco stood there, stunned and invisible, how did Snape discover him? He hadn't made a single sound. As if Severus Snape could read minds he said

"Potter, I have seen four generations use that Cloak, and I heard your sigh earlier. Of course the mind is not a book, to be opened and examined but those skilled enough at Legilimency can delve into minds, under certain conditions, to interpret their thoughts and feelings."

Harry Draco something like that from his grandpas. Grandpa Harry had told him about Occlumency and had made him practise it. Harry Draco had become quite good at it and applied it immediately.

"Very good Potter, you evidently have already heard of the concept, let me ask though, who taught you? Draco, I presume, he was always rather good at it."

"No, Grandpa Harry did, after he left school he became an Auror, he had to be good at it or they wouldn't take him on. So now he's ranked number two in the entire country. You're being number one. Grandpa Harry said he didn't want to take your dignity from you by proving he could master Occlumency." Harry Draco finished, somewhat proudly.

"Well, you must send my regards and congratulations, on mastering Occlumency, which his simple mind seemed incapable of, on defeating the Dark Lord, and for trusting the doe. He'll know what that means."

Harry Draco made a mental note of that and tried to remember what he was actually going to say to Snape. He couldn't have recalled it, even if his life depended on it. Instead, he blurted out

"Did you really love her?"

Snape's face immediately contorted into pain. He obviously knew who Harry Draco was talking about. Lily Evans. She would never be Lily Potter. Not to Snape. Never. He wanted to show him the memory of his Patronus, but obviously couldn't. Wait. Yes he could, the boy was skilled at Legilimency, was he not? Could the boy not simply delve into the depths of his mind and find it? He decided he would ask.

"You are skilled at Legilimency, are you not?"

"Yes"

"When you are talking to me, you will address me as 'sir' or professor', ok?"

"Yes. _Sir._"

"Fine. I want you to use Legilimens to look at the memories I have in my head. You are not to explore any further than that! Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir"

Snape prepared his mind as Harry Draco prepared himself physically and mentally.

"Legilimens!"

'_Harry Draco was stood behind a bush, with a small boy, watching two girls on the swings. Abruptly one of the girls, the one with the vivid red hair, jumped, no flew, off the swing, he tried to call out, but not even the boy he was stood next to heard him. This boy was clearly Snape, in his pre-Hogwarts years. His eyes were following the redhead's every move. From this, Harry Draco gathered that this girl was Lily Evans. The scene swiftly changed, this time Harry was stood behind a tree with the brown haired girl from the swing. She seemed to be spying on Snape and Lily, very critically and maybe even with a little fear. Snape and Lily, however, seemed to be having a very serious conversation. Harry heard the words 'Azkaban', 'Dementors' and 'Magic'. He didn't know what the conversation meant but the next thing he knew, a branch had fallen right through him. The girl next to him had not been so lucky. The branch had clipped her on the shoulder and now Snape was shouting at her. Lily said 'Tuney' a few times so Harry Draco guessed this was his Great Aunt Petunia. As the scene changed again Harry Draco saw a grown Snape and Albus Dumbledore. They were clearly discussing Lily. Harry deduced this from Snape's expression and body language._

"_You can't let him. You have to protect her!"_

"_She is not in any danger, he is after a boy"_

"_But he thinks it is her son! You don't understand he will kill them all!"_

"_Oh, I understand perfectly well Severus, but as you wish I shall protect them."_

_The scene changed. Harry Draco suspected they were in Dumbledore's Study. Snape seemed to be crying! He must have been upset over something, although Harry had no idea what, at the moment._

"_I thought you were going to protect her?!"_

_From this one exclamation Harry Draco gathered that Lily Evans and James Potter had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. _

"_She and James put their trust in the wrong person, much like you Severus; did you honestly think he was going to spare her?"_

_The memory Snape jerked his head in an irksome way._

"_Her son survives. Harry, the boy, survives. He has her eyes Severus. Precisely the colour and shape of Lily's eyes'_

_Snape gave one cry of utter anguish and the scene dissolved again. The next scene was yet again in Dumbledore's Study. _

"_When the time is right you must tell him that a part of Voldemort's soul lives within him."_

"_So he must die?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You mean to say you have kept him alive all this time so he can die when it is necessary?!"_

"_Don't tell me now you have grown to care for him, Severus? _

"_YOU THINK I CARE FOR HIM?!"_

_And then in a whisper so quiet, Harry Draco had to strain to hear him_

"_Expecto Patronum" _

_A silver doe burst from the tip of Snope's wand and cantered around the room before gliding through the window, as silent as a mouse._

"_Lily, after all this time, Severus?"_

"_Always"_

And Harry Draco left the memory.

**Thanks for reading! Also I have a request. I need some people to send in pictures of their faces for the for story pic. You need to be:**

**Male**

**Have green eyes**

**Have brown or blond hair**

**If you could send your entries to my fanfiction email: .uk**

**This chapter was a lot longer, took a long time to write.**

**Thanks again, PLEASE review?**


	8. The Dreamer

**Hey guys, so my exams are all over so I'll get back to writing/ publishing regularly.**

**Inspiration for the dream: No Worries ~ McFly. Listen to it when you finish reading. Please **

'_Always'_

Harry Draco was severely shocked after seeing Snape's memories. So shocked in fact that he had to sit down or he would've fainted. He had discovered that this greasy haired Death Eater had been in love with his great grandmother. This in itself was traumatising. However it was nothing compared to what Snape said next.

'Such beautiful eyes, I could barely live without them.'

Harry Draco quickly averted his eyes in fear. He didn't want Snape to notice he had the exact replica of those eyes. Although he had probably already noticed. Snape was completely unprepared for what Harry did next. He gave him a look of downright disgust before racing to his dorm. He instantaneously started composing a letter.

As a result of his letter writing he got two hours of sleep and promptly fell asleep into his cereal. He was awoken to Jamie upending a pitcher of maple syrup onto his head. He then chucked a goblet of pumpkin juice at Jamie's trousers in retaliation. Unluckily, this was spotted by Headmistress Lovegood who consequently gave them detentions. They were to report to the caretaker's office at 8pm to rewrite files which had faded. This was the start of one of the worst days of Harry Draco's life.

Because he was completely exhausted he fell asleep in every one of his lessons. Jamie bestowed the task upon himself to wake his friend up by soaking him with water every time he dozed off. In Transfiguration, his first lesson, he looked out of the window and happened to see a leaf the precise colour of Craig's eyes. This led his mind to wander about how it would feel to be looking into those eyes at this very moment. Consequently he did not hear his name being called to answer a question. Once he had focused, the question was repeated

'What is the incantation to change a bird into a goblet, Mr Potter?'

'Err, Fero Verta?'

'No Mr Potter, it is Fera Verto, please pay more attention in the future'

Five minutes later he fell asleep.

He was jolted awake by a jet of ice water dousing his hair and dripping down his neck. Jaime was laughing uncontrollably at this. So Harry Draco squirted him back.

'It wasn't even me!'

'Oh yeah, course it wasn't!' said Harry derisively

'It wasn't' Jamie insisted 'It was Lavender!'

'He's telling the truth you know, it was me' Lavender chipped in with a note of regret in her voice.

'Oh'

The next thing Lavender knew, she was squealing as an ice cold blast hit her in the face. This started and outrageous water fight which escalated to the point when 50 points apiece where taken from Gryffindor. Their classmates were not impressed.

His second lesson, Charms, went just as badly. They were learning the Levitating Charm when he lost consciousness. The next thing he knew he was being levitated in the air by Jamie while he was saying

'See, its LeviOsa, not LevioSA'

Jamie, frankly, was unimpressed. He then used a spell his grandpa taught him. Fortunately it was a non-verbal spell, so Jamie had no idea what hit him.

After a split second of silence, the whole class was cackling with mirth. The reason for this was Jamie flying up into the air by his ankle as Harry came crashing to the floor. As Harry refused to give up the counter curse for his charm they had to wait until Jamie was purple in the face before Harry let him down.

'And that will teach you to play tricks on my while I'm sleeping'

Harry said this with a smirk on his face before sauntering out the classroom. Of course, he wasn't really angry with Jamie but the look of fury on his face was pretty hilarious. Harry Draco wasn't sure where he was going to go as it was his break. Since it lasted 45 minutes he decided to catch up on his sleep. He went to the kitchens because he knew he wouldn't be bothered and could trust the house elves to wake him up on time. The only reason he knew how to get there was his Great Uncle George. He had enlightened him to the location so he could, as he put it; 'nick some grub for his mates'. He was greeted by three house elves when he went in. Kreacher, who was now so old all he could do was walk to places, he couldn't even Apparate. The second elf was Winky; she too was getting old but nowhere near as old as Kreacher. The last, was his Grandpa Draco's elf. Since he was a big supporter of S.P.E.W. he demanded that he work in the kitchens. His name was Dodge. He was an elf like Dobby; he wore a mismatch of various items, clothing and other material things. A lot of the elves did this because they enjoyed working to clean their clothes. He instructed the elves to make him up in 40 minutes. He was given a pillow, a blanket and a duvet to lie on and the instant his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. He started to have a dream. It was a fairly strange dream.

_He and Craig were sat in a strawberry field, eating a picnic, which consisted of chocolate covered fruit. Harry thought that, if summertime had a smell, this was it. It was a beautiful summer night and the sun had just set and Craig was in the middle of saying something_

"_I'm captivated by you look tonight; the moonlight seems to be dancing in your eyes, its times like this I'll never forget, staying to watch the sunset. I'm glad that I shared this with you."_

_Harry just smiled gratefully as he could tell Craig wasn't finished_

"_You've set me free, showed me how great my life could be"_

_Harry Draco chipped in here_

"_I just want the whole world to know how handsome you are" _

_Where the ruddy hell did that come from? _

"_There are no secrets between us, right?"_

"_Nothing you don't already know" Except one secret which nobody knows, and I can't tell._

"_Then there's nothing to worry to worry about in the whole world. Is there?"_

"_Not a single thing"_

_As soon as Harry finished saying this, he thought he saw a flicker of something in Craig's eyes. Then it was gone as the emerald pools had gone and Craig was leaning in. Closer…closer…closer until he was so closer Harry Draco could smell his chocolaty breath and then…_

Harry was awoken by the house elves.

**HEEHEE. Cliff-hanger! I'm changing the plot. Snape will still be in it, just not majorly. Please Review or Favourite or Follow! Ideas or greatly appreciated! ;)**


	9. From Worst to Best

**Ok, hey again! Could you lot please review? Because I have no idea if this is any good or not. **

_If you go walking_

_You best follow me_

_Cause I'll show you something_

_That you won't believe_

_I'll make you love me_

_The next time we meet_

_On the sunny side of the street_

**-Sunny Side of the Street McFly**

Harry was exceptionally hacked off.

The house elves had woke him up just as Craig was about to kiss him. And Harry Draco had really wanted him to.

'_Ok, I can't deny it now, something is definitely up, I mean, I wanted him to kiss me for god's sake! Maybe I should talk to Uncle James?' _

The reasoning behind talking to his Uncle James was that he was very open and approachable. Harry loved spending time with him and his life partner, Charlie, in London.

'_I'll write him a letter after classes. Oh, damn, what have I got next?!'_

Harry Draco sprinted all the way down to the Pitch for his first flying lesson. Even though he knew that he didn't need them, it was mandatory for first years. He decided he was going to impress the new instructor, Madam Botifler, with some dives and twists. In fact, he was going to do everything he could to make sure he had a near guaranteed spot on the team. Even though he had believed he was late, he was among the first few there. As it turned out, they were to be sharing this particular class with the Ravenclaws. He casually walked up to Lavender and started talking about which position she would try out for. She was just about to answer when Jamie came rushing up and said that the teacher was coming. They all started milling around as they didn't know where to go.

"Right, you lot, grab a broom from this pile and stand next to it."

There was an immediate scramble to get the best ones until they realised all the brooms were the same, Nimbus 2500's. A relatively quick broom but quite old. It had been introduced just before his Uncle James was born. It appeared that nearly the entire class knew which side to stand; those who didn't were corrected by their classmates and the teacher.

"Hold your hand over the broom and shout 'UP!', if it comes up to meet your hand then, you have done very well."

Harry Draco, unfortunately, was stood right next to Madam Botifler, and was currently being stared at with her hawk like eyes. He hesitantly stuck his hand over his broom, but before he could even open his mouth, the broom shot right up into his hand! The look of shock on his face said it all. He knew Quidditch was in his blood but this was just, wow.

"Well, well, well. Very good Mr Potter, 50 points to Gryffindor."

He hadn't even got on his broom yet and had already gained 50 points! Unbelievable.

'_Just wait, just wait, till I actually fly, I'll have gained back all the points my family have ever lost'_

So maybe that was exaggerating slightly, after all, with Fred and George, Harry, Ron and Hermione, his Dad, Uncles and Aunties, Rose and Hugo, Fred II and countless other relatives, it was going to be hard, but maybe, just maybe, he could do it in 3 nearly 4 years.

"Mount your brooms, please. When I blow the whistle, push off and fly around for a bit. I need to assess how advanced you all are.

'_Here we go then' _Harry thought, with a slight smirk.

The whistle blew and Harry Draco was off. Swerving in and out of everyone with the utmost precision. He did a couple of barrel rolls for effect and then went into a perfect nose dive. He pulled out at the last moment causing the whole class to gasp in relief. He grinned to himself and prepared to perform his trick he had been perfecting for the last 3 years. It was the 'move' his Grandpa Harry had used to catch his very first Snitch.

'_Here goes nothing'_

He prepared himself and slowly stood up on his broom. He flew like that for a few minutes, before edging forwards very slowly, nobody even realised he had shuffled forwards until he was on the end of his broom. He the gripped the broom between his feet and somersaulted off. He distantly heard a couple of girls scream, before he roly polyed over twice before springing up with his broom in his hand.

He bowed with all the grace of a great Seeker, and when he rose he was greeted with the loudest applause he had ever heard. He blushed the colour of roses up to his forehead before he heard Jamie say

"That was bloody brilliant mate!"

Harry just nodded his thanks before he was swarmed with the overwhelming crowd. They were hugging him, congratulating him, asking him dozens of questions but his euphoria was interrupted by Madam Botifler saying in a very foreboding tone

"Mr Potter, you will stay behind after class, the rest of you are dismissed."

Harry stood there, feeling very apprehensive about what she was going to say, what he didn't expect was what she actually said.

"Mr Potter, I am very impressed with your flying ability, and as a result you will not have to attend the rest of your flying lessons, I will also talk to the Quidditch Captain about your place on the team."

"That's incredible Professor, thank you"

"Oh, and Potter, 200 points to Gryffindor"

Harry just grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He went to lunch and thought that the rest of the day would go much better than he first expected. As soon as he walked into the Great Hall Jamie bombarded him with questions. All Harry got from the stream of questions was '200', 'brilliant' and a lot of language.

Harry Draco just laughed and excused himself to his dorm. He had a lot of letters to write.

**This is in celebration of our 1 month anniversary. I'd like to thank WoodismyKeeper for the inspiration for this chapter, even if he doesn't realise. Please Review, I need more ideas! Thanks x**


	10. The goings on in the RoR

**Hey peeps, thanks for reading, I'm a very distraught at the moment; The PotterWood Trilogy: Fight or Flight has officially ended :(**

_Trying to concentrate on_

_The cars way up ahead_

_Can you keep your hands to yourself_

_Driving on the edges_

_Trying to fight the urges_

_As you're taking off my seatbelt_

_That's when you started touching me_

_And it all got too much for me_

_I was finding it hard to breathe_

_Cause you took me for a ride_

**-Down Down McFly**

"Auream Trium"

The Fat Lady swung open so Harry could enter. He retrieved several rolls of parchment from his trunk and set to work. He had 4 letters to write. His Mum and Dad, his Uncle James and his Grandpas. He wrote to his parents first:

_Hello Mum and Dad_

_Guess what?! I got 250 points! In one lesson!_

_Madam Botifler said she needed to assess how advanced we were at flying. But the most important part, you know when you have to stick your hand over your broom and say 'up'? I didn't have to say anything! It just flew straight into my hand. Can you believe it? I got 50 for that. Then we actually got in the air. I did loads of rolls and dives and stuff. And then I did Grandpa Harry's trick. You know the one. Anyway, just thought I'd tell you_

_Love Harry_

Harry Draco rolled up this letter and put it in his bag. He then decided to right to his Grandpa's next…

**Great Hall**

Jamie was jealous, exceedingly jealous. His best mate had beaten him that never happened. He didn't really mind but he needed to act like it to effectively prank Harry. He still hadn't got him back from Charms. He had a perfectly formulated plan. He would congratulate Harry on his performance **(A/N he's jealous of Charms, not the Flying) **and the do something completelyspectacular. He didn't want to think about it too much in case he over did it.

**Owlery**

Harry Draco had just finished sending off his letters. But no all of them, he had a feeling that he would need to add to Uncle James' letter.

He had 10 minutes to get to his next lesson so he decided to wander the corridors. He wanted to see if he could get into the room his dad had told him about, the Room of Requirement. As he made his way up he started thinking about Craig again. He just couldn't get over how shaped his muscles were. They seemed to shine bronze in the sun, like a Knut. The firmness of them as well, they were like rocks. This made Harry Draco wonder how they got to be like that. He decided he would ask; not by a letter, but face to face, whilst looking into those gorgeous green eyes. With his thoughts still buzzing with Craig he made it to the seventh floor within 2 minutes. He knew you had to walk past it three times, so he did. A door materialised in front of him. However, what he didn't realise was that whatever you thought of when walking, it would appear in the room.

Obviously, Craig couldn't appear in the room but Harry Draco had not realised any of this. He was definitely not prepared for what he saw when he walked in.

The room was decorated in red and gold, for Gryffindor. It was lit entirely with cinnamon scented candles, which changed flame colour depending on the mood of the person. They were a kind of blue/green colour at the moment. At the far end of the room there was a bed with deep red covers and what looked like down pillows. But the most surprising thing yet, was what appeared to be a model of Craig Wood at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of very tight fitting boxers!

Harry Draco quickly locked the door behind him; he didn't want to be disturbed while he was exploring the room. He started at his end and quickly made his way to the bed. As he got closer he realised he had a bit of a problem in his trouser zone. Realisation dawned on him. He sat on the bed feeling extremely lustful. He dimly noticed the candles turning a very dark purple before undoing his trousers. He laid down facing the very sexy model of Craig and removed his trousers and boxers.

As he started playing with himself he didn't notice that the flames went red, to match his surroundings. He was now harder than he had ever been in his life. He was gently stroking his member while his eyes roved of the statue in front of him. As they reached the boxers he unconsciously wished for them to vanish, so they did. Harry was so aroused by this that he nearly climaxed right then. He was staring very intently at the naked model in front of him while continuing to stroke himself faster and faster but he still didn't come. Then he realised something, he never got off unless he was watching someone touch themselves. Just as he thought this the model began to methodically stroke its sizable dick. Harry Draco resumed his actions as several moans escaped his lips

"Nghgh, Craig, ohhh god, nghnfg-"

Harry Draco exploded, thick ropes of cum spattered themselves over the sculpture and all over the bed. Harry scourgified it and threw on his previously discarded clothes. The candles had turned a dark shade of orange.

With a start, he realised he had 2 minutes to get to his next lesson, Potions. That was right at the bottom of the castle, in the dungeons. He took the shortcuts past the kitchens and divination classroom and made it with 30 seconds to spare. He guiltily realised what he had just done. He definitely had to talk to his Uncle now.

**Thanks for reading. This chapter wasn't supposed to be smutty but that's how it turned out so like it or lump it. Btw, The PotterWood Trilogy has not finished but the author said it had. It's now The PotterWood Saga! Its soo good I advise you to read it. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Letters and Pillows

**OK, for future reference there will be smut warnings at the beginning of chapters.**

**SMUT WARNING**

_I can't believe I've found_

_The girl who turned my life around_

_She suddenly_

_Came onto me_

_Bring me down_

_On the ground_

_I could've pushed away_

_But I didn't know what she'd say_

_But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down_

**-The Guy Who Turned Her Down McFly**

Harry's double Potions lesson had gone uneventfully, with a minor mishap with some swelling solution. As he now had an hour before dinner, he decided to go upstairs and write some more in his letter for James. As he was walking along the corridor to the portrait hole he heard the sound of girls giggling in the horrible girlish way when they talk about boys or celebrities. He guessed there were about 3 different girls. He decided to eavesdrop and see if he could inform Jamie of any gossip.

"I think I might really like him"

"But, Lav, he's like your best mate, you can't be serious!"

Another voice then chimed in

"Oooh, Lavender likes Jaaamiiieee!"

"Shut up Sarah! Someone will here you!"

Harry Draco deduced that this was Sarah Williams, a Ravenclaw; he still didn't know who the other girl was though. he suspected he was about to find out. Lavender had started to speak again

"Seriously though Sarah, and you too Willow, you cannot tell anyway, especially Harry Draco"

So it was only himself, Sarah Williams and Willow Jones, who knew about Lavender's secret crush. This could get very interesting…

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry Draco took out the letter and re read it. So far it said

_Hey Uncle James, and Charlie of course,_

_I need to talk to you about something. A personal something. Basically I think I've got a crush on my friend's brother, he's smart, funny, sexy and just an all-round great guy. I don't think I'm gay, because I've fantasised about girls and women. Could you please help me?_

Harry Draco couldn't decide how to broach the thing he wanted to say. He decided to send this letter first and then send the next one, when his owl, Emerald, had rested after the journey. He started composing it at once.

_Hi again_

_I know I've just owled you but there's something important I need to tell you, relating to my last letter._

_So I was going to find the Room of Requirement because I had some spare time before my next lesson. Anyway, I didn't realise that the room contained whatever you were thinking of when it materialised; I was thinking of Craig. When I walked in the room was decked out in Gryffindor colours and there was a bed at one end of the room, at the end of the bed was a model of Craig. He was nearly naked, which made me get a boner. After I had wanked for a bit the boxers on the model vanished and it started to stroke itself. I quickly, err, finished up, and left for my lesson._

_I'm really freaked out and kind of scared, what shall I do?_

_Harry_

He was semi-satisfied with this, because who really knew how to talk about that sort of thing via letters? Unfortunately, he had another hard-on. Just writing about it got him hard. He had half an hour before he needed to be at dinner. Eventually he decided against it because he didn't want to be 'caught in the act' by his friends. He slowly walked across the common room to avoid going out with an erection. After it had dissipated he leisurely walked past the shortcut, deciding he would go the longer way, as he had some time.

He was walking by the third floor when he realised who was in front of him. He had been too preoccupied with his thoughts to realise Craig was walking but a few paces in front.

'_What a nice arse, I'd just love to grab it and-'_

Harry Draco blushed furiously, not only did he now have a boner but he was thinking dirty thoughts every time he was within the vicinity of Craig. He had absolutely no idea how to stop this happening. Realising he was extremely turned on in one of the busiest corridors in the school, he made a quick escape down a shortcut, which brought him out right next the Owlery.

Emerald had obviously got back from her latest journey, so he called her down and attached the first letter to her leg. He waited about a minute before calling to a school owl, giving it specific instructions to deliver its letter after Emerald. He watched them soar away into the sunset before checking his watch. He had 20 minutes, so he decided to have some fun. Sexy fun. He brought out his wand and conjured a nice big pillow.

His now throbbing cock was aching to be freed so Harry slowly undid his robe and unzipped his trousers. His member sprang from its prison and now stuck straight out. Harry Draco stepped swiftly behind a wall to begin his activities.

He fell to the floor but stayed on his knees. Harry gradually brought the pillow up to his penis and pressed so the head was buried in the pillow, if possible he got even harder. He brought the pillow away again and stared at himself. His 5.5 inchcock was now throbbing so hard he could actually see it rather than feel it. Unexpectedly he felt the overwhelming desire completely ravage the pillow. He complied slightly by pressing the pillow to himself a little harder.

Suddenly, he was going at it like a dog. Bent double over the pillow and thrusting hard and fast. He was humping the pillow and making animalistic grunting noises in the process.

"Nghgh, nghgh, oohphm, aaah, ooh, fuck yeah, oh shit"

His driving thrusts had made a hole in the pillow and he could now feel the soft down enveloping his dick. He was on a whole new level of pleasure. He could feel his balls tightening, signing that his orgasm was about to happen. He sped up his thrusts until he was humping the pillow with such viciousness that it ripped completely. His orgasm was going again so he grabbed his member in his hand and started fisting it like his life depended on it.

His balls were tightening again, and really, really tightening. Harry Draco grabbed them and started to squeeze them. He tipped over the edge. The most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had rocked through his body. Waves of pleasure tumbled over him as he fell to the floor, completely exhausted. He surveyed the area and soon realised that his juices had been shot over the floor and walls. He cleaned it up, vanished the ripped pillow and left for dinner.

**Thanks for reading, I've been having trouble updating, FFN has gone weird, so sorry for the delay. It's half term next week so if there's no problems I should update at least twice. Please Review!**


	12. The Invisble Mouth

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters.**

_You think you've lost your love_

_Well I saw her yesterday_

_It's you she's thinking of_

_And she told me what to say_

**-She Loves You The Beatles**

"Hey Harry, we were just looking for you, where have you been?"

"Oh, just down at the Owlery, sending some letters"

'_That isn't lying is it? I just didn't tell them the whole truth'_

Harry Draco was very ashamed; he had to stop doing this, it wasn't healthy. Jamie and Lavender were standing in front of him and he thought about what a good couple they would make. With Valentine's Day coming up he suspected Lavender would ask him out, he knew Jamie wouldn't have the guts to do it.

They walked past the three other house tables and left Lavender at hers. The food looked delicious, as always. Harry wondered idly which table his three favourite elves had served today. He suspected it was Hufflepuff; it was their usual table, after all. He had just started to dig in to his shepherd's pie when Jamie interrupted him.

"It's Valentine's soon, got anyone in mind, eh, mate?"

"Pfft, no, I don't do Valentine's"

Although Harry Draco said this in an offhand way, he was thinking whether to get Craig an anonymous card.

"Well, I do, and I'm going to ask someone out, _you'll _just have to wait and see who it is!"

'_God, I hope Lavender asks him before he asks someone else! Or we're in for some arguing!'_

Harry Draco continued to eat with gusto whilst wondering if an answer from James would come with breakfast tomorrow…

**Craig's POV**

'_This isn't right. No, it's worse than not right. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this.'_

Craig was sat about halfway down his table and in his direct eye line was Harry Draco Potter. Craig was watching his eyes, his hair, even his mouth as he chewed; being able to find nothing to flaw him. He was too bust watching him to realise what his friend, Alex, was saying.

"So, what do you think?"

"Uhh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, do you think I should ask Nicole Brockman out or not?"

Craig pondered this for half a second before saying

"Yeah, go for it mate!"

_Oh god, his eyes are beautiful, I wish I could gaze into them whilst making sweet love to him'_

Craig was used to these thoughts by now but he just couldn't stop himself. He knew he was gay, but he hadn't told anyone, not even his parents. He was planning on coming out during the summer holidays, if he didn't have a boyfriend before that, which was unlikely; seeing as the entire population of Hogwarts seemed to be straight.

'_Great. Now I'm hard, just what I needed in the middle of dinner'_

He thought this with a mixture of guilt and pleasure. He knew it was wrong to fantasies about 11 year olds but Craig was in love. He couldn't help it.

**Harry's POV**

He could not concentrate on his Potions essay for two reasons; 1. He could hear Jamie's mindless chatter in his ear and 2. He had a violent erection. He didn't have a clue why though. He hadn't been thinking about Craig; maybe he was just really horny from earlier. Whatever the reason was he just couldn't think of anything to get rid of it. He excused himself from Jamie's company saying he had to get a book from the library.

He reached the Room of Requirement in double quick time.

'_I need a place to wank…I need a place to wank…I need a place to wank'_

Before the door had even fully materialised, he was through it and stripping off. Once down to his boxers he sat down on the bed. Harry was so overcome with desire he didn't have the will to get rid of his boxers; he just started furiously palming himself through them.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't getting anywhere near enough friction. He literally ripped his boxers off and stared at his penis. He seductively ran his hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way until he reached the light dusting of hair at the base of his dick. He ran his hand up his shaft, dragging his nails over the head. Ripples of pleasure ran through him like an electric current. He ran his hand up and down his shaft again, this time letting his nails drift on the underside; shockwaves of pleasure ran through him. His left hand had drifted down to his balls and was gently cupping them; rolling them around in his hand. He remembered that you could wish for anything in this room. So he did.

Suddenly he felt it. A warm, wet mouth had enveloped his entire cock. Involuntarily, he arched his pelvis into the feeling. The invisible mouth was bobbing up and down on his member at a reasonably quick pace. Harry Draco timed his thrusts with the bobbing and decided to add something else. Another mouth was sucking on his balls now. He had reached a whole new level of pleasure; being sucked off and having his balls sucked as well, he was in pure heaven. He could feel himself preparing to orgasm and the mouths started sucking harder and faster…harder…faster…faster until

"NGGH, AARGGH!"

The most powerful orgasm of Harry's life surged through his body. His muscles went into spasms and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

But he wasn't finished yet. His previously limp member had regained its stiffness in a matter of seconds. And the mouth was there again, lapping up his cum like water. The mouth now engulfed his penis and was now vibrating, giving Harry Draco wonderful sensations. There was also a hand fingering his balls, although he was concentrating more on the mouth, so he didn't notice the hand slipping lower and lower until

"Oh!"

A finger had been inserted into his arse, causing Harry to hiss in pain. Tantalisingly slowly, the finger inched its way in before pulling out sharply, a second digit was added before thrusting back in and jamming into his prostate, giving Harry feelings of excitement and pleasure. Pretty soon he was riding the digits and being given a blowjob all at once.

He knew this orgasm was going to be huge so to add to the pleasure he took away the mouth and started jerking himself off. Harry Draco was surprised to feel a tongue swirling around his bell end at a quick speed. He concentrated on feeling the fingers ramming into his sensitive spot but quickly realised he didn't feel full enough. A giant cock was pounding into him at an alarming rate, Harry guessed about 8 inches. So, whilst being given a head job, wanking, and riding a huge cock, Harry Draco Potter came to his most violent and mind blowing orgasm ever.

"AARGHH, OH FUCK, CRAI-, MMPH, OOH"

He spurted a fountain of cum, and after that several streams of thick, hot, pearly cum. The dick in him rammed into him a few more times, before a warm feeling spread through him; Harry realised that it must have come inside him.

'_Oh, my god, that was absolutely brilliant'_

Now all Harry had to do was explain to Jamie why he had been absent for an hour and come back without a book.

**Thank You for reading, please review, or favourite! ~Rolf**


	13. Shower Fun

**Sorry for the looooong delay, I've been on holiday! Anyway, this chapter shouldn't contain smut but it depends how I write it.**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_Your love life's DOA_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_

_But when it hasn't been your day. Your week, your month, or even your year_

**-I'll Be There for You The Rembrandts**

"Auream Trium"

Harry entered the Common Room quietly and tried to go unnoticed by Jamie. Tried. Jamie called him over and asked him

"Where you been, mate? Thought you went to get a book"

"I did, I spent ages in there but they didn't have the right one."

He had gone a brilliant shade of red but, luckily Jamie hadn't noticed. He finished his Potions essay and went upstairs to get ready for bed. On his desk there was a letter; Harry could tell who it was from by the scrawly handwriting on the envelope. His Uncle James.

He opened it and started to read:

_Hi Drake,_

_Well, I received both your letters and I have some advice, when you start getting aroused by this guy, try thinking of a girl. Or when you wank, start thinking about him but change your thought to women, or get some porn. Would you like to stay with me and Charlie over Easter? Your mum and dad say its ok_

_Love James._

Harry Draco started writing back immediately

_Sure, I'd love to come and stay with you_

Deciding he would send it in the morning he donned his pyjamas and got into bed. However sleep didn't come easily for him. Harry's mind was buzzing about the events from earlier. How he had almost cried out Craig's name in the midst of his orgasm, how he wished Craig knew about his feelings. And most of all how he wished that dick inside him was Craig's.

_Harry Draco was walking through the streets in Wales. The sky was overcast and a wind was picking up, making him shiver. He didn't know why he was outside on a day like this, or what he was doing in Wales for that matter. He was just enjoying the scenery when a light rain started. Not the annoying sort of rain you get, but the nice, exuberant rain; that makes you want to stand with your arms outstretched. Harry was leant on a gate admiring the view and didn't notice a presence until they spoke._

"_It's striking, isn't it?"_

_Harry Draco turned his head to the left and saw Craig stood there._

"_Yes, it's absolutely beautiful"_

"_You know what's better though?" Craig said, with an air of mischief_

"_No, what could possibly be better than this?" Harry replied, confused._

"_You are"_

_And with that, Craig slowly closed his eyes and leaned in, subtly tilting his head. Instinctively, Harry did the same, tiptoeing to reach Craig. When their lips met, it was like electricity, sparks passed between them. Their lips fitted together like they were meant for each other. _

_Craig was now probing at Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Harry Draco complied and they battled for dominance with their tongues. Harry barely noticed when Craig's arms slipped down around his waist and he had no control over his arms, which had gone up to encircle Craig's neck._

_They stayed there, like that, intertwined together for several minutes, in the gently pouring rain._

**Jamie's POV**

Jamie was silently working out what he would say tomorrow, Valentine's Day.

'_Hey Lav, would you like to go for a walk in the grounds with me later?'_

_What if, _he thought, _she says yes?! I'd have to ask her out on the walk, I couldn't bear it if she said no in front of the entire school. _

Jamie had been harbouring a crush on Lavender for a while, but had been too scared to make a move in case she rejected him. He got up and went upstairs to the dormitory; however he did not notice his best mate as he started to get undressed. He had been having problems lately. He randomly got boners for no apparent reason. He had one now. Since he had never done anything about them before he decided to try it.

Tentatively, he reached down to rub his erection. As soon as he touched his penis his knees buckled and he collapsed. He was so sensitive that would've come in seconds using his bare hands. He clambered into bed, face down. He ever so slightly started rubbing up and down on his bed sheets, sending waves of pleasure crashing over him. His balls were tightening so he flipped onto his back, realising that, with only a touch, he would explode. Gently, he reached down and started massaging the base of his shaft, slowly making his way up; when he reached the head he gave a gentle squeeze

"NGGH, SHIT, AHGH!"

He came, shooting his load up at the canopy and onto his stomach. He surveyed the mess on his chest and the cum dripping off the canopy and quickly scourgified it. Listening intently to everyone's breathing; he checked he hadn't woken anyone up with his shouts. Satisfied, he rolled over and dozed off to sleep.

**Harry Draco's POV**

Harry smirked to himself. He had heard Jamie and was going to have some fun with this.

**The next morning**

Harry Draco woke up, tangled in his bed sheets.

'_What a lovely dream, it's like we were made for each other, the way our lips felt together, how our crotches rubbed.'_

Harry Draco was used to waking up with an erection, but these thoughts just intensified it. He didn't know what to do. If he wanked now he would wake everyone up, if he didn't, his friends would laugh at him and take the mick.

'_SHOWER'_

As quietly as he could, Harry Draco grabbed some clothes and made his way to the showers. Turning the water on, he made sure it was at exactly the right temperature before stripping off and hopping in. he stepped under the spray and started to run his hand through his blond hair, massaging his scalp as he did so. He turned his body into the spray and tilted his head to cause the water to run down his neck.

Harry could feel the spray drumming onto his erection, hitting the head, making him twitch. His ran his fingers through the light dusting of blond curls at the base of his cock; before slowly making his way down to his balls. While caressing them, he deliberately stroked himself slowly, trying to draw out the sensations he was feeling. He began to picture scenes in his head, first the strawberry field, then Craig masturbating, and finally, himself and Craig kissing in the rain. Without warning, he unloaded himself against the shower wall.

'_God that was good! James' technique isn't working though, that was Craig all the way through'_

He started washing his hair, rubbing the apple scented shampoo into his hair, then closing his eyes and leaning back, feeling the shampoo running down his back. Picking up the lynx shower gel, he proceeded to squirt some onto his hands before bending over to rub it onto his legs, making his way up he began to clean his upper legs. Quickly skipping over his newly formed erection; he washed his chest, arms and neck, before rinsing his hands. He grabbed a flannel, made sure it was soaked with hot water, before beginning to wash his face.

However, when he took the flannel away, what he was not expecting was to find someone watching him.

"Hey"

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**


	14. Dreams Do Come True

**Quick update, I'm trying to make up for my long gap**

_I made a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

**-Call Me Maybe Carly Rae Jepsen**

"_Hey"_

Harry Draco jumped about a foot in the air when he heard that familiar, sexy, voice.

'_Fuck.' _ Harry thought, panicking. _'Craig. Craig is in here. And I'm naked. And hard. Fucking hell, Craig Wood is standing right in front of me while I'm naked and hard.'_

"Err, hi Craig?"

Trying desperately to stop himself from looking at Craig he washed his face again; which turned out to be a bad move. Because, when he uncovered his face again, Craig was much closer, completely naked!

'_Shit, shit, shit, he's naked. Do not look below his neck; do not look below his neck.'_

Craig would obviously be able to see Harry blushing, and his erection. However, what Harry Draco did not expect next was for Craig to go to the shower next to his and start to clean himself. To distract him from admiring Craig's body Harry decided to re-wash his hair; also, he wanted to get an eyeful of Craig's body, without him noticing.

After sneaking a few glances at Craig Harry was shocked to see that he too, was hard. He was staring at Craig's larger than average member when Craig pulled his head out of the shower and turned to look at him.

"Getting distracted are we?" seductively, Craig walked over to where Harry was standing, leaving just a mere few centimetres between their cocks.

'_Fuck, he's standing right there, naked. I can't do anything or he'll think I'm a perv or something.'_

So Harry Draco stood there, panicking, while Craig's eyes roamed over his body, drinking in his pale, milky flesh. Without warning, Craig leaned over so his mouth was next to Harry's earlobe.

"I'm gay"

Harry could feel Craig's warm breath tickling his earlobe, making him shiver in delight. He whispered four words that would change his life.

"Yeah? Well, me too"

Craig smiled, and gently leaned in for a kiss, tangling his fingers into Harry Draco's golden locks, pulling him closer. Their lips moulded together perfectly. Harry could not think of anything else except Craig's lips on his. Softly probing Craig's bottom lip with his tongue, Harry was granted access, trying to draw Craig's tongue into his mouth with his own.

Subtly, Craig started rubbing their crotches together, mingling his pre-cum, with Harry's.

"Nghgh, Craig, don't stop"

Harry increased the friction by grinding his hips into Craig, making their hard-ons rib together almost painfully. As the heat between them increased, Harry could feel the beginnings of his orgasm start to tingle in his spine. Trying to signal this to Craig, Harry deepened their kiss further.

Craig muttered into the kiss

"Together?"

"Together"

Harry started grinding his hips faster and pulled back at just the right moment. Their shouts blended as they came, shooting their juices over each other's chests and stomachs. Harry flopped down on the floor and barely noticed when Craig sat next to him.

'_DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?! Oh my god it actually did. I just did that. With Craig, I just did that with Craig. Jesus Christ.'_

Craig talking brought him back to the present.

"Err, Harry, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm bloody ok, why would I not be?"

"Well, surely you didn't really want to do that?"

"Of course I did" stated Harry as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I think I would've stopped it before it started if I didn't"

Craig smiled sheepishly. He tried to say something, but blushed and looked at the floor.

"What is it?"

"Err, do you think, maybe that, willyougooutwithme?"

"Woah! Slow down, say it again, slow…ly"

"S-sorry. W-w-will you, go out, with me?"

Harry didn't say anything, but just leaned up for a kiss. Just a small kiss that meant so much.

"Does that answer your question?" smirking, Harry got up and proceeded to turn the shower on and start washing, again. Craig, however, cleaned him with a flick of his wand. He opened his mouth to catch Harry's attention.

"One thing though, can we keep it a secret for a while? It's just; my family don't know I'm gay"

"Sure, mine don't know either"

After getting dressed they headed down to the common room, stealing a quick kiss before exiting separately. Deciding that today was going to be a good day; Harry met with Jamie and Lavender and walked down to breakfast. When Lavender went to sit with her band of girlfriends, Harry pulled Jamie over to a space on their table. Harry started up a conversation with underlying intentions

"So, what did you do last night after I went to bed?" Trying desperately to keep a straight face, Harry couldn't resist adding a certain tone to his voice. Unfortunately, Jamie missed it.

"Oh, you know, the usual, Gobstones, Wizard Chess, not homework. Then I went straight upstairs and fell asleep."

"That's it? Are you sure you didn't do anything right before you fell asleep?"

"Err, no? Unless you count putting pyjamas on?" Jamie had turned a crimson colour and there was an edge of nervousness in his voice. Trying to cover up, Jamie quickly shoved some scrambled egg into his mouth to avoid saying anything else.

"If you're sure you went straight to sleep then you wouldn't happen to know about some weird noises I heard late last night? It sounded similar to an animal panting."

"I can tell you I know nothing!"

Harry could see Jamie by-passing red and turning a faint shade of purple now. Pressing even further he said

"Now that I think about it, it sounded more like a human than an animal, almost like this human was, I don't know, out of breath, why might that be Jamie?"

"I honestly have no idea! Stop asking"

Harry could tell Jamie was remembering the previous night's events, and with a quick, unnoticed glance at Jamie's crotch he confirmed that with the bulge that was there.

"Could you suggest any activities that one might do to get out of breath?"

"Running?"

"Oh, fuck off Jamie, I heard what you did, just admit it"

"Fine, you're right, I did." Then sarcastically "Happy now?"

Harry just resumed eating his breakfast. He wondered when Lavender would ask Jamie out.

**Thanks for reading, in the next chapter its Valentine's Day and then I'm skipping to the Easter holidays, then school, then summer**

**Please Review ;)**


	15. The First Date

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've had coursework/controlled assessment and I've been suffering from mild depression, but I'm back now! So on with the story!**

_You can be the prince_

_And I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

**-Love Story Taylor Swift**

Smiling smugly, Harry Draco sent sidelong glances Jamie's way throughout the course of breakfast and was pleased to see that he was still the colour of a raspberry. As today was Saturday, Harry decided he would do some studying or maybe sending Craig a note to meet him in the room of requirement. And then he remembered. Because it was Saturday, Craig would be in Hogsmeade with his friends, which left Harry alone, all day.

Looking around, he started asking Jamie what he was going to do today, only to realise he wasn't there anymore. Sighing, Harry Draco got up and wandered out the Hall and upstairs.

**Jamie's POV Entrance Hall**

Jamie stood waiting anxiously by the door hoping that Lavender would come out soon. Because he was nervous, unrealistic thoughts slowly crept their way into his mind

'_What if she says no, and then hexes me until I'm unconscious? Or humiliates me in front of the whole school by cursing all my clothes away? Or what if she…she…'_

Jamie's unnecessary train of thought trailed into oblivion as he caught sight of Lavender coming out of the Great Hall. Thankfully, she was alone so he walked up to her with quick, nervous strides.

"Hey, Lav, do you want to, err will you, walk with me in the grounds?"

"Sure, come on then, it's such a beautiful day!"

And to be true, it was. The sky was a cloudless pool of endless blue, with a cheerful sun shining down on the emerald grass. As they stepped out the door, they were greeted by a light spring breeze that seemed to be scented with flowers. They walked at a leisurely pace towards the big oak tree and the lake, taking the time to admire the grounds on one of the rare sunny days in February. They stopped beside the oak tree and Jamie noticed how content Lavender looked as she leant against it, looking out over the lake.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come, aren't you?"

Lavender turned slightly and gave a nod and indicated that he should go on.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Jamie's voice betrayed his hope as he looked into her chocolate eyes hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Of course I will Jamie; I was going to ask you out today anyway"

Jamie just smiled and swept her off her feet and into a hug. She giggled and hugged him back lightly kissing his cheek. He blushed and kissed her back full on the lips, they fell back against the tree and stayed there, locked in a romantic embrace. A short while later, as they sat against the tree talking about everything from their pets to what they would be reincarnated as, they suddenly noticed how dark the sky had become.

"There's a storm coming" Jamie stated blandly, "We'd better get inside before it starts, look, everyone else has already gone!"

Getting up, Jamie held Lavender's hand as they started hurrying across the grass and up into the Entrance Hall, making it just before the first thunder clap. Clinging to him, Lavender shrieked and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Lavender, what is it?" Jamie said in the most soothing voice he could come up with.

"I-I-I'm sc-sc-scared, I h-h-hate sto-storms"

With a start Jamie realised she was crying. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her hand, Jamie gently guided Lavender up the stairs to the seventh floor. Upon entering the room Lavender gasped in pure wonder. Through her tears, she saw that this mystery room had a large deep purple corner sofa with several soft looking pillows, a huge T.V., plenty of videos and DVDs, along with a mini fridge, a microwave and a cupboard full of food.

"Wha-hic-what is this place?" Amazement streaked Lavender's voice as she stared around the room, taking in the rich purple walls, the soft black carpet, and the tiny chandelier which hung majestically from the pure white ceiling.

"It's called the Room of Requirement I think, it basically gives you whatever your thinking" Jamie explained, gesturing around with his hands, "Would you like to watch a film?"

"Oooh, yes please!" Pondering for a moment she then asked "Can we watch Goodnight Mr Tom? It's my favouritest film ever!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her "Favouritest? What are you, five?"

Lavender just laughed and put the disc in the player. Settling down on the sofa they snuggled up together and clicked play. Before long, Lavender was crying.

"Why are you crying? Nothing has happened yet"

"It's because I know what's coming"

By the end of the film Jamie was in floods of tears himself. Deciding he wanted to choose the next film, he got up and selected Letters to Juliet, knowing Lavender hadn't seen it yet. Inserting it, he twisted around and flopped back down next to Lavender. She then snuggled into him and put her head into the crook of his arm.

Concluding that the film was actually quite interesting, he paid attention avidly, and by the end of the film was really into the storyline. When the credits came up, he was sorely disappointed but left them on anyway. The music slowly drifted into his head.

'_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run, you can be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes'_

Looking down into Lavender's eyes, he saw fireworks in them, which showed that she too was listening to the song. He gave her a long deep kiss and when they broke apart for air another part of the song was playing.

'_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone, I love you, and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad- go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes'_

He looked down again and found that Lavender had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled contently to himself and drifted off to sleep with those lyrics and his future in mind.

**LOL, sorry if this is a bit cheesy but I like the song and I needed some chessyness**


End file.
